Ken Sugisaki
Ken Sugisaki is the main male protagonist of Seitokai no Ichizon. He entered the student council via the blue chip seat and became the Vice-President of the 32nd Student Council. Personality Ken appears on the surface to be perverted and shameless. However, he is in fact a very hardworking and caring person, demonstrated by his willingness to finish all the student council work on his own so that the student council can enjoy itself as usual. Ken is willing to help out to nearly anyone in need. He is also rather charismatic being able to attract many people's attention. But he is also the joke of his class as shown on one of the school trips where everyone in the class is having fun as a result from Ken's suffering. Despite this, it is noted that no one in the entire school actually hates him. He enjoys playing eroge games and aims for harem ends so that everyone will be happy. Background When Ken was young, Ken's mother left him and he stayed with his father. Ken and Asuka Matsubara were neighbors and grew up together. Later, his father remarried to an unnamed person and had Ringo together. Ken noted that he and his step mother had a rather good relationship. Therefore, Ringo and Ken do not have any blood relation. Ringo and Ken soon became close. During middle school when he decided to date Asuka, however, Ringo was unable to accept that they are going out. This led to Ringo to induce self harm upon herself to the point that she needed be hospitalized. After the incident, Ken and Asuka broke up. The incident spread into his school and sparked a rumor that he was two-timing between Asuka and Ringo. This resulted in him being bullied for the rest of his middle school life, however, he thought he deserved it. Later, he entered Heikiyou Academy. There he met the other members of the later 32nd Student Council, including Mafuyu online, who changed his life. He then swore to create a harem and make the girls happy. After working really hard, he entered the Student Council in his 2nd Year using the 'Blue Chip' seat reserved for the top scoring student in the year. Story Upon entering the Student Council, Ken begins his way of courting all the girls much to the girls' annoyance. Due to both him and Kurimu Sakurano, there were never any successful student council meetings. However, he is happy to never have any proper meeting so that he can have fun with the girls. But he will always stay behind to finish the Student Council's pile of work despite having to work after his Student Council duty which he gladly does without complaint. During his days as the Vice President, including his Third Year he wrote this series to record his life in the Student Council despite it just being a sudden idea of Kurimu's. He is just as much the center of his own class as Minatsu Shiina, Mamoru Uchuu, Meguru Uchuu and Yoshiki Nakameguro. Later, he placed third in the poll for the 33rd Student Council. n the 7th volume, Kurimu finally understood that the type of love she had been holding for Ken was different from which she feels towards others. However, being afraid that she will be rejected for being dumb, flat and short, she gives up on the idea of confessing him. When Anzu Tsuyuri made Kurimu realize that it was not necessary for a person to reciprocate ones's feelings, Kurimu decided to tell Ken that she was "in love" with him. In the 9th volume, when she finally confessed to Ken to which he reciprocated telling that the kind of love, he had been feeling for president is different than "the other love". Currently, Ken and Kurimu are dating. Trivia * In season one of the anime, he starts every episode with behavior that exasperates the other members of the student council, but at the end of each episode Ken always shows his serious side, making the other members of the student council grateful to him. *He is referred to as "Key-kun" by Chizuru, from his given name Ken (鍵?) which also can be read as Kagi (鍵, a key). *Despite seemly loving eroge, he actually skips past all the eroge scenes. Videos Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Student Council Members